Diary KaiJou
by syntia.amano
Summary: Pernah bayangin nggak Kaiba ama Jounouchi bikin diary? Isinya apaan ya? Yuk ngintip!


Title : Diary KaiJou

Rating : T ehem ada adegan-adegan berbahaya

Pairing : KaiJou? YugiAnzu? NoaMoku?

Summary : Pernah bayangin nggak Kaiba ama Jounouchi bikin diary? Isinya apaan ya? Yuk ngintip!

Syntia : Kupersembahkan untuk KaiJou yang telah membuatku tertawa di saat aku stress berat pengen praktek ngelempar shuriken ke sandbag. Plus gomen banget gara-gara sampe berganti tahun aku baru menyelesaikan nih fanfic nista.

WARNING : SHOUNEN-AI PLUS OOC! Errr... maybe typo

_

* * *

_

Dear Diary

_Hariku yang menjemukan…_

_Aku kalah lagi dari Yugi, ini kekalahanku yang ke 200 dan dengan senang hati Honda sialan itu malah merayakannya dengan memesan pizza. Aku suka pizza tentu saja tapi kenapa harus aku yang bayar? Cowok jabrik itu langsung aku lempar keluar dari kaca rumah Yugi dan JANGAN TANYA SEKARANG DIA ADA DIMANA!_

_by : Jounouchi Katsuya_

_()_

"JOU!"seru Anzu dan Yugi saat Honda dibuang keluar dai lantai dua oleh siapa lagi kalau bukan Jounouchi Katsuya.

"Apa?"tanyanya emosi.

"Sifat gangstermu kembali lagi Jou,"ingat Anzu. Yugi mengiyakan. Jou langsung ber'cih' pelan lalu langsung mencomot dua pizza sekaligus. Anzu dan Yugi memandangnya kemudian saling menghela nafas.

"APA?"

"Seharusnya kamu tidak melampiaskan kekesalanmu pada Honda meski ditolak Kaiba,"ujar Anzu yang kini duduk di sebelah Yugi. Setelah Yami Yugi a.k.a. Atem kembali ke dunianya akhirnya setelah 2 tahun memberanikan diri dan ditolak melulu Anzu akhirnya menyadari perjuangan Yugi dan menerimanya.

"MEMANGNYA SIAPA YANG DITOLAK SI BROTHER COMPLEX ITU!"teriak Jou kesal.

"Bukan?"Tanya Yugi balik.

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK!" Jou langsung merebut semua pizza dan memakannya sendiri. Dia yang bayar pizza itu sih jadi nggak ada yang keberatan selain... tentu saja Honda yang kini entah keberadaannya ada di belahan dunia sebelah mana.

"Lalu apa yang menyebabkanmu PMS seperti ini?" Jou melirik Anzu kesal. "Baiklah aku mengerti, Kaiba lebih mementingkan Mokuba, adiknya yang menghilang dibanding kamu kan?"

"Anzu sejak kapan Mokuba menghilang?"bingung Yugi.

"Lho? Tidak pernah ya?"

"Argh! Lebih baik aku kembali kerja!"teriak Jou kesal.

"Lho, Jou! Semua pizzanya kamu makan?"Tanya Yugi.

"YANG BAYAR AKU!"

"Anzu, aku yakin dia memang sedang PMS."

=()=

_De... __Friday, Jun 17_

_Hari ini aku kembali dari Amerika setelah 2 bulan mengurus perusahaan game baru milik Kaiba Corporation. Mokuba berencana untuk merayakan kepulanganku bersama si Anjing bodoh itu dan teman-temannya. Tentu saja siapa sudi? _(A/N: Aku bisa melihatnya smirk)

_Dan akhirnya setelah berdebat hampir dua jam dengannya diputuskan kami tidak akan merayakannya dengan mengundang mereka semua. Hanya aku dan Mokuba serta si pengganggu, Noa._

_by : Kaiba Seto_

-()-

"Mokuba, jelaskan padaku sekali lagi kenapa kita harus merayakannya bersama lelaki yang berdiri di depanku ini?"tanya Kaiba untuk yang kesekian kalinya malam itu. Sekarang mereka sedang makan malam sederhana(?) di kediaman utama keluarga Kaiba untuk merayakan kepulangan dirinya, meskipun minggu depan dia harus berangkat lagi ke Amerika.

"Karena tidak asik kalau cuma aku dan kakak yang merayakannya. Setidaknya sekeluarga merayakannya itu kan bagus,"jelas Mokuba lagi.

"Aku tidak peduli ini perayaanmu atau apa. Yang jelas aku tidak bisa menolak ajakannya." Kaiba menatap lelaki berambut hijau itu tajam. Dia masih tidak terima kalau Mokuba berpacaran dengan cowok itu.

"Noa-niichan, kakak baru saja bangun kurang dari 5 bulan yang lalu jadi harus lebih banyak bersosialisasi!"

"Kau sungguh baik Mokuba,"salut Noa yang kini menatap sinis pada si Anti-Sociality-Bastard yang tengah menatap jengkel padanya.

"Mokuba, Noa sedang sibuk mengurusi perusahaan di England. Kita tidak boleh sering-sering mengganggunya."

"Jangan khawatir Seto, untuk Mokuba aku selalu meluangkan waktu,"ujar Noa.

"Tapi kakak benar, lagipula aku juga mulai tahun depan bertugas mengurus perusahaan di Jepang,"sedih Mokuba. Dia menatap Noa.

"Karena Seto sibuk sekali mengurus perusahaan yang baru aku akan mengajarimu."

"Benarkah Noa-niichan?" Mata Mokuba berbinar-binar.

"Bukannya justru kau yang lebih sibuk sampai tidak keluar dari ruang kerjamu Noa?"kesal Kaiba. Ehem, semua orang juga tahu kan kalau dia itu brother complex banget.

"Eh? Noa-niichan benarkah itu?" Noa tersenyum tipis. "Noa-niichan harus lebih banyak istirahat! Aku yang akan membantu Noa-niichan! Aku yang akan mengawasi Noa-niichan! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Noa-niichan kelelahan. Aku tidak mau berpisah lagi dengan Noa-niichan!"

"Mo.." Kaiba tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Sialan! Dia lupa kalau Mokuba lebih menyayangi Noa daripada dirinya.

"Mokuba jangan khawatir. Tapi kalau kau begitu mempedulikanku aku tidak keberatan bekerja denganmu. Tapi mungkin akan membosankan." Mokuba menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat.

"Itu tidak betul! Lagipula dengan membantu Noa-niichan aku bisa banyak belajar. Kakak juga harus segera kembali ke Amerika. Benar kan, kak?"

"? Ya, benar,"jawabnya ogah-ogahan. Sejak kapan adiknya begitu terobsesi dengan Noa?

"Baiklah kalau Seto mengijinkan."

"Asik! Aku pasti akan berjuang!" Kaiba tahu dia benar-benar menyesali keputusannya untuk merayakannya secara biasa tanpa mengundang mereka semua.

-o-

_Tapi bukan itu hal yang paling membuatku kesal. Dan semua orang juga tahu bahkan Red Eyes Black Dragon juga tahu pokok permasalahanku. Siapa lagi yang bisa membuat hari ini semakin menyebalkan kalau tidak DIA._

_by : Jounouchi Katsuya_

-o-

_Tapi aku rasa hari ini tidaklah semenjengkelkan yang kukira. Dan mungkin aku akan menyesal sekali mengatakan hal ini tapi mungkin aku harus berterima kasih pada Noa yang 'menyeret' Mokuba, jadi? Hari ini tidaklah seburuk yang kukira._

_by : Kaiba Seto_

-o-

"Kau…" Bibir Jou bergetar. Giginya bergemeretak. "_Oh God! I beg you please throw this guy away!"_

"What's wrong Jou?"Tanya seorang waiters pada cowok itu. Dia sedang berdiri terpaku di salah satu meja.

"Nothing. What's your order?"

"Kau sekarang bekerja disini?" cowok itu melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. "Akhirnya kau sedikit berguna anjing bodoh." Lelaki itu, tentu saja siapa lagi yang menyebutnya anjing selain cowok yang selama ini membuatnya menderita selain Kaiba Seto? Yami Malik? Yami Bokura?

"Take your time,"ucap Jou manis tapi tentu saja dengan menyimpan duri-duri mendalam, lalu langsung pergi melayani meja yang lain. Kaiba tersenyum. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan anjing kesayangannya itu. "Mokuba?"bingungnya saat adiknya tiba-tiba mencegat Jou.

"Moku mengundang 'gadismu' untuk perayaan versi kedua,"jelas Noa yang tiba-tiba muncul di sebelah Kaiba.

"Apa maksudmu?"sinis Kaiba.

"Entahlah, ini ide Moku,"jawabnya santai. "Moku, kelihatannya kakakmu sedang ingin sendiri. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi saja." Mokuba menatap ke arah kakaknya kemudian ke arah lelaki berambut coklat yang baru saja melayani mejanya.

"Kalau begitu, selamat bersenang-senang kakak."

"Apa?"

-o-

_Kurasa hari ini peruntunganku memang tidak baik. Sial seharusnya aku melihat ramalan zodiakku hari ini. Ah, sepertinya hari ini juga aku tidak bisa kembali lagi ke rumah. Tentu bukan karena pekerjaan tapi karena alasan lain. Tunggu, setidaknya… IJINKAN AKU TIDURRR!_

_by : Jounouchi Katsuya_

-o-

"Hem? Kau bilang apa?"Tanya Kaiba dengan senyum liciknya. Cih, kenapa aku tidak bisa melawannya? Bahkan sejak digeret dari toko tadi aku masih tidak bisa melawannya. Lelaki itu semakin mendesakku ke arah tembok kamarnya. Sudah berapa lama kami ada disini? Terus bergulat memperebutkan posisi siapa yang paling dominant?

"Bukannya kau yang menolak kehadiranku di pesta perayaan kedatanganmu,"kesalku sebelum bibirku kembali bersentuhan dengan bibirnya.

"Jadi, karena itu kau marah padaku?" Aku memandangnya kesal. Ukh, tidak mata itu! Mata penuh kelembutan yang tak akan bisa ku hadapi. Sial! Kenapa disaat aku sedang kesal seperti ini dia malah memandangku dengan mata itu!

"Si… siapa bilang? Aku sama sekali tidak peduli pada.. UMP!" Kaiba kembali mengulam bibirku dengan lembut. Sejak kapan dia jadi professional dalam bidang ini?

"Apa kau rindu padaku dog?" Aku memandangnya kesal.

"Hoi! Sudah kubilang berapa kali? Aku bukan anjing! Dan aku punya nama direktur! Namaku…"

"Jounouchi Katsuya,"bisiknya lembut, membuatku sedikit mendesah. Tentu saja wajahku memerah. Kenapa aku bisa mendesah seperti ITUUUU! "Hari ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu untuk tidur." Oh tidak! Kurasa ini selalu saja terjadi saat aku bertemu dengannya.

-o-

_Melihat anjing kesayangku tertidur dengan pulas dalam dekapanku saat aku membuka mata tentu saja kebahagiaan yang luar biasa. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada anjing itu. Bisa-bisa dia besar kepala dan tidak mau aku menyentuhnya. Jadi kurasa, saat ini aku akan menikmati kesendirianku menatapnya yang sedang tertidur pulas._

by : Kaiba Seto

-o-

"Emm," Jounouchi bergumam pelan lalu mendekap tubuh lelaki di sebelahnya. Kaiba Seto, lelaki berambut coklat tua itu membelai rambut Jou dengan lembut. "Hei Jou, sudah berapa lama aku tidak mendekapmu seperti ini? Kurasa aku amat sangat merindukanmu lebih daripada kau merindukanku anjing bodoh." Kaiba kembali mengecup bibir Jounouchi yang sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya diciumnya. "Aku pulang, Katsuya."

* * *

Syntia : KYAA! Akhirnya nih Fanfic jadi juga! XDD dengan ini aku bisa melanjutkan project baru yang terhenti!

Jounouchi : KENAPA AKU HARUS BERSAMA DENGAN COWOK ITU?"

Syntia : Ck ck ck, Jounouchi Katsuya sayang, itu sudah jelas kan karena aku penggemar berat KaiJou!

Yugi : Dikarenakan Syntia-san sedang berlari menghindar dari tonjokkan Jounouchi fanfic ini tamat sampai disini. Jangan lupa PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
